Tell Me
by Juvia-Fox
Summary: Em seus pensamentos, Loki sempre seria nada mais que um mero roubo.


Loki não parava de pensar no momento em que foi tocado pelo jötunn. Sua pele começou a se tornar... Como ele poderia explicar isso? Sua pele estava começando a se tornar semelhante ao da criatura que os asgardianos tanto odeiam.

Como aquilo era possível? Volstagg fora tocado pela criatura, mas sua pele foi ferida, por que ele também não foi ferido? Queria respostas. Talvez se...

Desceu até a Caixa Forte das armas, onde guardam as seus poderosos armamentos e as relíquias conquistadas em batalhas. Dentre esses artefatos, está a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos. Um dia pertenceu aos Gigantes de Gelo, era tocada por eles, talvez... Acontecesse a mesma coisa. Ele precisava saber.

Aproximou-se do altar onde a Caixa repousa. Olhou para ela durante um tempo, rezava para que nada estranho acontecesse novamente. Segurou-a pelos lados. Sentia o tremendo frio que emanava daquele objeto se espalhar pelos dedos, mãos até finalmente chegar aos seus braços. Retirou a Caixa do lugar, erguendo-a um pouco e a trazendo para mais perto.  
>Aconteceu...<p>

O que ele temia... Sua pele estava se tornando como a de um jötunn novamente. Uma pele azulada e fria como gelo.  
>Por quê?<br>– PARE! – a voz de Odin ecoou naquele salão de armas.  
>O Pai de Todos estava no topo da escada de entrada. Olhando o filho mais novo.<br>O deus-mago não se assustou ao ver que foi seguido pelo pai, alias, ele tinha muitas perguntas para ele. Mas naquele momento, não conseguiu pensar que outra coisa teria acontecido com ele:  
>– Eu fui amaldiçoado? – ele perguntou, a voz quase falhou ao fazer essa pergunta. Estava de costas para o pai, ainda segurando a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos.<br>– Não. – respondeu o Pai de Todos. Mantendo um olhar fixo para o rapaz.  
>Loki colocou o artefato em seu devido lugar. Devagar. Mais perguntas vieram a sua mente, infinitas perguntas, mas apenas uma importava agora.<br>– O que eu sou? – perguntou o moreno. Ainda de costas.  
>– Você é meu filho. – foi essa a resposta do deus supremo.<br>Loki ainda estava tocando a Caixa, ele não conseguia mais acreditar naquela resposta. Soltou o artefato, sentiu uma enorme diferença ao cortar o contato com aquele objeto gelado. Virando-se finalmente para olhar o pai.  
>Sua pele estava totalmente idêntica ao das criaturas de Jotünhein. Odin pareceu ignorar isso, o que apenas deixou Loki ainda mais nervoso. Enquanto sua cor rosada retornava, ele perguntou:<br>– O que mais... além disso? – caminhou até a escada, com passadas leves. Tentava parecer calmo diante daquela situação delicada, mas seu olhar dedurava a confusão que se passava dentro do coração de Loki. – A Caixa não foi a única coisa que tirou de Jotünhein naquele dia, não foi? – o deus-mago temia a resposta, mas precisava saber.  
>Odin demorou para falar. Até finalmente responder a pergunta do filho.<br>– Não.  
>Loki aproximou-se do pé da escada, olhando para seu pai alguns degraus acima. Seu olhar esmeraldino implorava por explicações mais concretas. Atendendo a este pedido silencioso, Odin começou a falar. Sem desviar o olhar do filho um momento sequer.<br>– Após a batalha, – Odin tentava não demonstrar o que sentia em ter que contar a verdade par o filho. – eu entrei no templo e encontrei um bebê. Pequeno... para o filho de um gigante. Desamparado e sofrendo. Abandonado à morte. O filho de Laufey.  
>As últimas palavras foram como uma faca perfurando o peito de Loki.<br>– Filho de Laufey...? – o moreno mal conseguiu repetir. Não podia imaginar que ele era o filho de uma criatura a qual tanto desprezava.  
>– Sim... – a afirmação de Odin terminou de perfurar seu coração.<br>– Por que? – Loki estava confuso. Tantas coisas em sua cabeça. – Você estava mergulhado em sangue de Jotüns, por que me pegaria? – ele não conseguia erguer o olhar para Odin, estava olhando para o lado, segurando as lágrimas que queriam lhe escapar.  
>– Você era só uma criança inocente. – o Pai de Todos queria acalmar o filho.<br>– Não... – Loki não queria aceitar a verdade. – O senhor me trouxe por uma razão. – ergueu o rosto para olhar no olho de Odin. – Qual foi?  
>Loki não tinha certeza de que queria ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca do pai. Mas ele precisava de uma resposta. Tinha que saber se para Odin ele era mais que um mero roubo.<br>Sua respiração começou a acelerar junto aos batimentos de seu coração. O supremo não respondeu. Isso estava deixando Loki cada vez mais nervoso. Ele não suportou aquele silêncio.  
>Raiva, tristeza, mágoa, ódio... Era um turbilhão em sua mente. Não queria chorar na frente do pai, não queria chorar na frente de ninguém.<br>– ME DIGA! – o deus de olhos verdes gritou tão alto que talvez lá fora alguém tivesse ouvido.  
>– Pensei que poderíamos unir nossos reinos um dia. – finalmente Odin quebrou seu silêncio. – Promover um aliança. Promover uma paz duradoura. Através de você.<br>Aquelas palavras rasgaram ainda mais o coração de Loki.  
>É isso?<br>Ele era apenas um objeto político? Nada mais que isso?  
>Por isso Thor sempre foi mais amado que ele?<br>– O que? – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer enquanto um turbilhão passava em sua mente.  
>– Mas esses planos não importam mais. – disse o deus supremo, ele queria abraçar o filho, mas ele não conseguiu se mexer.<br>– Então eu não passo de outra relíquia roubada? – poderia parecer que ele falava isso da boca para fora, mas estava falando o que se passava dentro dele. Toda a confusão que estava sua mente agora – Trancado aqui até o senhor ter utilidade pra mim?  
>– Não mude minhas palavras. – interveio Odin.<br>Loki não suportava aquela verdade. Continuou a dizer tudo o que queria expulsar.  
>– Podia ter me dito quem eu era desde o início! E não ter mentido pra mim. Por que não fez isso? – ele falava com amargura.<br>– Você é meu filho, eu só queria proteger você da verdade. – o olhar de Odin começou a se modificar, mostrando que queria pedir perdão por esconder tudo aquilo do filho, mas Loki não conseguia perceber.  
>– Por que? – as lágrimas quase escorreram por seu rosto, ele não estava agüentando segurar, mas ele se obrigava a conter-se. – Por que eu sou o monstro das histórias que os pais contam para os filhos a noite?<br>– Não... – ouvir o filho se auto-proclamar um monstro foi como se estivessem arrancando o seu outro olho. Odin não agüentou mais continuar de pé, teve que se apoiar sentado na escadaria.  
>Loki não parou de falar, continuou colocando para fora tudo o que estava segurando consigo durante todos aqueles anos.<br>– Tudo faz sentido agora! – ele falava enquanto subia os degraus com pisadas fortes. – Por que o senhor favoreceu Thor todos esses anos! – o seu tom de voz estava ficando cada vez mais alto. – Por que não importa o quanto diga que me ama, o senhor nunca colocaria um gigante de gelo no trono de Asgard!  
>Loki finalmente percebeu o que acontecia com o pai. Tudo aquilo estava sendo demais para o Grande Odin...<br>O Pai de Todos estava segurando a barra da capa verde do filho até que ele a soltou e desmaiou aos pés de Loki...  
>Odin entrara em seu sono antes do esperado. Tudo aquilo fora demais para ele. Loki abaixou-se ao lado do pai e tocou em sua mão.<br>O coração do deus-mago estava sendo despedaçado ao longo dos anos ao ver que era sempre o "filho caçula", mas naquele momento, tudo o que restou dele viraram cinzas. Saber que é filho legítimo da criatura a qual todos os asgardianos odeiam. Pior... Odin e Frigga, o pai e a mãe a quem tanto ama, não são seus pais de verdade.  
>Desde pequeno sempre tentou provar que poderia ser tão forte como o irmão, mas sempre foi pequeno demais para isso. E agora saber que seu tamanho não é digno nem de ser filho de um gigante de gelo...<br>Como suportaria conviver com a verdade que esconderam dele?  
>Naquele momento ele não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse o buraco que ficou aberto em seu peito.<br>Em seus pensamentos, Loki sempre seria nada mais que um mero roubo.


End file.
